Cardiovascular disease continues to be a dominant cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States and throughout much of the world. Advances that have been made in recent decades have come from the dedication and talents of many researchers working at the basic science level up through to clinical translation including population and care delivery studies. Over the past 35 years, The Johns Hopkins T32 Program in Cardiovascular Disease has trained many of these researchers, and with this renewal proposal we aim to continue this success. Our philosophy is to provide a broad-based, multi- and inter-disciplinary research environment with which to train post-doctoral fellows in basic, translational, clinical, and/or population science. Our program accepts physicians in Cardiology, some with PhDs as well, who are dedicated to pursuing an academic research career, and non-clinical fellows (PhD or MD) who are pursuing cardiovascular research. This mixture of basic and clinical scientists has fostered an unusual environment conducive to out-of-the-box thinking and translation of novel approaches to new understandings and treatment of cardiovascular disease. Most mentors have their primary appointments in the Division of Cardiology, but our faculty also include members from Pulmonary Medicine, Radiology, Institutes of Genetic Medicine and Cell Engineering, Biomedical Engineering, Pediatric Cardiology, Pathology, Epidemiology, and The Welch Center of Clinical Research. All of the faculty have long- standing histories of collaborations. Ten primary areas of research are covered: basic science in ventricular and vascular pathobiology, molecular biology and genetics, proteomics, cardiovascular imaging and computational modeling, epidemiology, risk assessment, genome-wide association research, preventive medicine strategies, clinical/translational studies in electrophysiology, coronary disease, and heart failure, and cardiovascular aging. The program supports 12 positions (our last renewal was approved for 13 positions) for 2 years of un-interrupted research training. It also includes a position with a 3rd structured year of formal course work to provide a masters degree in clinical investigation. With this renewal, we continue our primary goal of providing leadership in academic cardiology, training future leaders in all levels of research to help combat cardiovascular disease.